She Still Smiles
by Allychan-R
Summary: Lucy is ignored, she's like a ghost, to all but the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus. Laxus' feelings towards the blond are slowly changing, can she move on from Natsu and into the arms of this Dragon Slayer? (LaLu) (LaxusxLucy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hallo Loves! Ally-chan here!**

**This is a story idea I had, that's was this account is for.**

**If I get enough people wanting me to continue this, I will on my main account, Ally-chan Ravenwood.**

**With that said, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Laxus!" I called as I burst through the guild doors a little after four in the afternoon. I didn't even gain a glance from any of the members of Fairy Tail with the exception of Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe., but I was used to getting treated this way. After all, it had been almost two years since this had started.

Right after mine and Natsu's wedding, literally everyone but the four said earlier stopped acknowledging me.

Before I ran upstairs to the Thunder God Tribe and their 'leader', I ran over to the bar where Natsu sat, eating his breakfast. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He didn't notice or acknowledge me.

It was like I was a ghost.

I ran upstairs to where Laxus and his 'team' were. I held up a pack of cards and beamed at them.

"I don't like to play cards with you anymore, Cosplayer," Bixlow grumbled

"Just because you always lose," Evergreen snorted.

"You never win either," Freed noted

"Okay, okay, we all know that no one is better than I,"I declared, "You know, except Laxus," I added after an evil glare was turned upon me by Laxus. I dropped into the seat next to the said Dragon Slayer. He just grunted in response. "I have a new game I want to teach you!" I declared, "Slap Jack!"

I shuffled the cards as I explained the rules.

"Got it?" I asked as I dealt the cards into five piles. They all nodded. We played a few rounds, Bixlow and Laxus won most of the time. Bixlow was overjoyed he could win at one of my card games except poker.

After a few more rounds of cards, it was about eight in the evening, I heard it start to rain outside through the window we were sitting under. I looked up worriedly as it started to pour.

"I have to go, you guys," I stood as I stood up, "I'll leave the cards here for you guys, but I want them back tomorrow," I said as I moved towards the stairs. I cocked my eyebrow as Laxus followed me. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"With you," He replied.

"Why? I'm going home," I said.

"My house is getting remodeled," He explained. "And I can't stay with any of them" He jerked his thumb to the three behind him.

"And why not?" I prodded.

"Freed is in love with me, Ever lives in Fairy Hills and Bixlow has women over every night," He answered.

"Fine," I groaned, "But you could have asked me before you made this decision," I mumbled as we headed down the stairs. A thought occurred to me. "You had better clean up after yourself." I said in a threatening tone, "I know how you Dragon Slayers can be."

"I'm always clean," he shot back. "Not all Dragon Slayers are slobs."

I rolled my eyes, "Most of you are," I glanced over to Natsu sitting with Lisanna. "Be right back," I said to Laxus before I shot off to my husband. As I got into earshot of the table, I froze.

"Natsu, why don't we go on a date?" Lisanna asked. I saw Natsu blush.

"I-I don't think so, Lis," he stuttered.

"Well, why not?" she pouted as she latched onto his arm.

Before Natsu could reply, Lisanna had a pitcher of water dumped on her head from the second floor. Her head shot up to look at the villain.

"What was that for?!" She demanded from Evergreen, who stood by the railing.

"The window was left open and it's raining outside," Ever replied nonchalantly, but clearly still holding the pitcher. She glanced at me and gave me a slight wink.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "You're not getting my husband today, wench!" I did a little happy dance that went ignored by all except Ever giggled slightly at me and I saw Laxus... Was he frowning a little more than usual? I don't know.

"Blondie," Laxus called, "Let's go before the rain gets worse," As if on cue, it started to pour. I cursed under my breath as I ran towards the doors. I took a deep breath to brace myself as Laxus and I ran out into the rain to the house Natsu and I purchased when we got married.

After Natsu forgot me, he went back to live with Happy in their old house, leaving our house to myself.

We were instantly soaked as soon as we ran into the rain, so we were soaked to the bone as soon as we got home.

"You can use that bathroom to take a shower if you want," I pointed to the bathroom down the hall. "I'll see if I can find something for you to change into," He headed down one side of the hall while I did the other, to my bedroom.

I shuffled through one of Natsu's old drawers to find something for Laxus. I found a white tank top and a pair of blue sleeping pants along with some boxers.

I quietly opened the door and put the clothes on the sink top before I left for my own shower.

**-X-**

I sat sleeplessly on my bed. Laxus was on the couch in the living room. I knew he could catch a cold if he stayed in the cold out there... but was I really prepared for what I was about to offer?

**-X-**

I lay on the couch; my arms behind my head, listening to the rain that hit the window. I took a huge breath in through my nostrils. I loved how this house smelled, it smelled sweet, like... like...

Her.

I shook the thought away. She still hasn't got over that idiotic flame swallower yet, I mean, she still kisses him every time she comes to and leaves the guild. And how she yelled earlier...

Dammit Laxus, stop thinking about it!

I may have gotten a little attached to the small blond over the years. She'd come to the guild every day, even though her on nakama left her. She still smiles after all she's been through, after all the _crap_ I put her through...

She still smiles.

Just thinking about that beautiful smile of hers brings one of my on to my face.

Stop it Laxus!

_She still loves him._

I gave a frustrated growl and threw an arm over my face.

I turned my attention to the rain hitting the window above the couch, right above my head. I watched as the droplets of water pounded against the window, I was surprised it hadn't started to thunder yet, it just rained heavily. I hummed in disappointment, I loved the thunderstorms. The thunder claps, the lightning flashes...

I was a Lightning Dragon Slayer after all.

My eyes lit up as I saw a flash of lightning. I counted the seconds until a loud clap of thunder emitted through the air. My happiness was cut short when I heard a scream come from down the hall.

Lucy.

I bolted up from the couch and ran down the hall. I burst through Blondie's bedroom door to find nothing but a whimpering mess under a huge lump of covers and pillows. Another thunder clap earned another whimper from under the lump.

"N-Natsu help me!" Her whimpers said, but I picked her up clearly. The fact she called his name and not mine made me less than happy, but I pushed that aside went towards the bed. I sat on the side and pulled the covers back. The blond looked up to me. "L-Laxus, I forgot you were here—" she was cut off by another thunder clap, causing her to curl into a ball tighter and whimpered once more. Tears streamed down her eyes.

Crap.

I slid under the covers next to her and pulled her close to my chest.

"L-Laxus, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" she asked me before yet another thunder strike caused her to bury her face into my chest and move closer.

"Just go to sleep," I ordered her.

"Thank you, Laxus," I heard her whisper before she cuddled a little closer to me.

It's been storming a lot like this lately... I wonder if she's had to deal with all this thunder by herself. And why do that when I'm right here?

"Idiot," I whispered as I buried my face in her hair. We quickly fell asleep to the sound of rain and distant thunder. I fell asleep with a rare smile on my face as I held the blond in my arms.

_Life_, at the current moment was very good.

* * *

**A/N Mhmm, yep.**

**How did you like it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Tell me!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	2. Chapter 2

Mkay, so I got some schtuff to say.

1) I'm shit. I said I would update in the future, but he updates never came.

2) I have dropped off the Fairy Tail fandom. I love most of you guys, but others are complete assholes. I've come into contact with so many people putting me down for my ventures with crack shippings and I'm bloody done with it.

3) I have some mental issues going on, depression, obsessive compulsive disorder and all awesome stuff, so I can't be working on more than two stories at a time. When I do, people start to demand more updates, and I try to rush them out, so the writing is bad, and I know it, and I stress over it, and it makes every thing 20,000 times worse.

I'm not saying this is anyone's fault, now.

I'm going to finish these stories someday. Most likely not soon, but it will be done.

I'm very sorry for this.

I hope you all aren't too angry?


End file.
